What Hurts the Most
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! A story of saying goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 1 Goodbye, Trent

Kira's POV

This had to be a mistake. The love of my life can't be dead. Oh, how I wish it wasn't true. How could I've let him go to Mesogog's island alone? Okay, so he wasn't alone on the island, but I should have gone into the lab with him. I put my hands in my lap and look down as everyone else gets up from the funeral.

"How are you feeling," a voice asks me.

I look up to find that it's Conner. I want to yell, 'How am I feeling! Conner, how do you think I'm feeling? He's gone. Trent isn't coming back. Not even the most strategic dino technology can bring him back.' It won't come out though.

"I'm hanging," I say instead.

Conner looks down and then walks away. He had never been the real emotional type. Dr. O then comes up to me. His face is blank, so I can't tell what he was thinking. I hate it when I can't tell what's on his mind. It's a bit scary sometimes.

"Kira, I know there's nothing I can say or do to make you feel better," he says.

'You damn right there isn't,' I want to yell to him. Instead of yelling, tears roll down my face.

"But if you ever need to vent or just need someone to talk to, I'm here," Dr. O says.

"Thanks, Dr. O," I sob.

To my surprise, he puts his hand on my shoulder and then leaves. The service had ended about ten minutes ago. I wasn't looking forward to going home either. My parents were the last people I wanted giving me advice. The sad part about the whole thing was that they really had never approved of Trent and I, mostly because the burses on my arm that they thought he had given me. To tell you truth, some of them had been from him when he was the evil White Ranger. If only they knew what a great guy he was. I just collapsed on a bench. God, as if prom night wasn't hard enough.

"Hey, Kira," a voice says.

I nearly fall over at the sound.

"Ethan, you scared me," I say.

"Kira, you should really go home and sleep. I bet you haven't slept," he tells me.

I roll my eyes. He always has my best interest at heart though.

"I have too slept," I spat. "I slept for three hours after prom."

Just to let you know, prom was two days ago. Now I'm going to be reminded by Ethan.

"Yeah, and that was almost forty-eight hours ago," Ethan says.

"Alright, alright. I'm going home," I say.

There is no arguing with him. I know he's right, so I get up and we leave.

xxx

When I walk into the house, my parents are sitting in the living room waiting for me. I try not to notice them, but it's no good.

"Kira, can we talk to you for a second," Mom asks.

I stop and sigh, still not turning to look at them. 'There my parents,' I say to myself. 'They're supposed to be concerned about me.' I take a deep breath and turn to them.

"I'm really tired," I say.

"We understand sweetheart. We just want to let you know you can talk to us if you need to," Mom says.

I look at Dad as he clears his throat.

"Kira, even though your mother and I didn't agree of the relationship, we know you cared for Trent," he says.

"Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot, it does, but I'm just so tired right now," I yawn.

It was at that moment when I realized just how tired I really was.

"Of course you are. Get some rest," Mom says.

I turn and head to my room. My cell starts to ring as I close my bedroom door.

"Hello," I ask.

"Hey, Kira. I was just wondering how everything went when you got home," Conner says.

"Surprising well. They would've grown to love him. If only I would've…" I began.

I stop myself, knowing I couldn't. Conner knew what I wanted to say. It kind of shocked me that he did too.

"We couldn't tell our parents we were Rangers. I don't think we can ever tell them," Conner says.

"I know. Listen, Conner, I'm sorry for rushing you off, but I'm really tired," I apologize.

"I understand. Take care of yourself. Trent wouldn't want you beating yourself up like this," he says.

"I will," I tell him.

I hang up and my eyes immediately turn to my nightstand. There, bigger than daylight, is a picture of Trent and me at the cybercafé. With my eyes closed, I turned it around so that I couldn't see it. I hated doing it, but I couldn't stand to see his face... not yet anyway.

xxx

Ethan called me the next morning. He asked me to meet him and Conner at Dr. O's. I really didn't feel like it thought, but something told me to. I don't have my car yet, so Ethan picked me up.

"What's going on," I ask as I get in the passenger seat.

"You'll see," Ethan says.

I grin at the way he says this. If Ethan didn't want you to know something, you suffered until he wanted you to know.

"We're here," Ethan says as he cuts the engine.

I roll my eyes and get out. Before we reach the door, it opened to reveal Conner and Dr. O.

"Hey you two," Conner smiles.

Of course the both of them are looking at me this entire time.

"I'm fine," I say. "Really, I am."

"Come on in," Dr. O tells us.

For the first time in the year I've been to Dr. O's home, this was the first time I have been in his living room. I'll be the first to admit seeing a leather sofa shocked me.

"Kira, we thought you might want this," Dr. O tells me.

My eyes turn to his cupped hand as he pulls it up. I put my hands over my mouth when he reveals what was in it.

"His communicator," I gasp.

"They had given it to Anton first, but he thought Trent would want you to have it," Conner says.

I look down and start to cry. Ethan puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Damn, why didn't he come with Anton," I sob.

"Trent wouldn't want us mourning," Ethan says.

I look at him and give him a weak smile. He's right. He always was and probably always will be.

"He'd want us remembering the good times we had," Conner says.

I'm shock to hear Conner say this. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Yeah, you're right," I sigh.

"He was a great Ranger," Dr. O says.

"Yeah, even if he did start out evil," Conner laughs.

I look at him and give him an angry look. He bites his lip and looks down. I roll my eyes and start laughing. Conner looks up and he lowers his eyebrows.

"You're so bad," I laugh.

Before I know it, we're all laughing, remembering all the great times we had with Trent.

"Thanks, guys," I say as we begin to leave.

"I'm glad you had fun remembering the good times," Dr. O smiles.

"Drive safe," Conner says to Ethan.

"Always," Ethan laughs.

xxx

I visit Trent a couple of days later. I place the white roses down and take a deep breath.

"Trent, it's Kira. God, we all miss you. I do too. What hurts the most is that I never told you I loved you. So I'm telling you now. I love you," I say.

I clear my throat and wipe my eyes. We had never told each other we loved one another. I wish we had before this.

"I'm sure he did too," a voice says.

I gasp and turn my head. It was Anton Mercer.

"Oh, Dr. Mercer," I say.

I get up and try to act like I haven't been crying.

"Kira, call me Anton. Listen, I know this is a tough time for you. So if you ever need to talk, I'm here," he says.

"Thanks," I smile.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I look down. I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I remember, my head was buried in his chest, crying.

AN:

There will be one more chapter.


	2. The Way it Ended

Chapter 2 The Way it Ended

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 2 The Way it Ended

A mouth later after Trent's death, Kira went to say her goodbyes to everyone before leaving for New York. She was going to try to get a recording contract. It was going to be heartbreaking telling them all goodbye.

"Kira, we're going to miss you," Ethan said.

"Oh, and… I am too," she sobbed.

Kira shook her head and pull him into her arms. She released him and her eyes met Conner's.

"Take care of yourself, girl," Conner said.

"I will, Conner," Kira half smiled.

Conner looked down as she laughed.

"Come here," Kira said.

He took hold of her waist as Kira flung her arms around his neck. When Kira got to Tommy, she was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to him yet there was so such to say.

"You have fun in New York," Tommy said.

"Dr. O, you've always been like a father to me," Kira choked.

Tommy didn't know how to react when she threw herself in his arms. He patted her on the head. He hadn't realized just how much of an influence he had had on these three teenagers.

"Get that record deal, Kira," Ethan said as Kira walked towards the door.

"You'll be the first to know," she smiled.

With that, she left.

"She'll be alright, won't she," Conner asked.

"Of course," Tommy said.

xxx

Kira sat on her bed the night she got into New York. It wasn't big, but she didn't mind. It was only her anyway.

"Oh, Trent," Kira sighed.

It still hurt thinking about that day. Kira found herself reliving the day in her dream that night.

'THE DREAM'

Trent smiled as he saw that Ethan and Conner hadn't gotten to class yet. This was the time to ask Kira. She was sitting there silently waiting for class to being.

"Hey you," Trent said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Trent," Kira smiled.

She couldn't help but look in Dr. O's direction to see if he had seen them. He was too busy looking at a paper to have even noticed.

"So, has anyone asked you to the prom yet," he asked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Trent…" Kira began.

"Do you want to go with me," he asked.

"Why are you asking? We are dating," Kira said.

Trent looked down and also laughed.

"I don't know. It'd just feel weird not asking," he said.

Kira smiled and hugged Trent.

"You're so sweet," she said.

Forgetting that they were in a class room, Trent and Kira leaned in to kiss each other.

"Get a room you two," the voice of Conner laughed.

Kira's face turned red and they broke apart.

"Conner… Ethan. Didn't see you guys there," Trent said.

"Apparently not," Ethan laughed.

"Be nice you two," Kira said, still trying to pull herself together.

Conner threw one arm around Trent.

"Trent knows we're joking with him," he said.

xxx

Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan ran into the lab after being called by Tommy.

"What's going on," Conner asked.

"It's Zeltrax. He has that civilian," Tommy said.

When Trent turned to the screen, his mouth fell open.

"Guys, that's Elsa," he said.

They all looked at him in shock.

"No, way," Conner gasped.

"She must've been under Mesogog's influence," Tommy said.

Ethan finally turned from the screen.

"We got to help her," he said.

Kira, Trent, Conner, and Tommy nodded.

"Let's do it," Tommy said.

The four went to the middle of the floor. Kira glanced over at Trent.

"This may be the last time we morph," she whispered.

He gripped her hand tightly.

"Then lets make it count," Trent said.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," they said.

"Dino thunder power up," they all yelled.

xxx

Conner, Kira, and Ethan had just destroyed all the Tyranndrones.

"We got to get out of here," Ethan said.

He grabbed Kira's hand and started running. She pulled it away and stopped. Ethan and Conner turned.

"Come on, let's get back to Hayley and Tommy," Conner said.

Tears swelled in her eyes.

"No, we can't! Trent's still in there," Kira cried.

She pointed to the building where Trent was rescuing his father.

"Kira, there's an invisaportal in there, remember? They'll make it out," Ethan said.

Kira shook her head violently.

"No, I'm staying," she said.

"Kira…" Ethan began.

He touched her shoulder, but she pulled it away.

"Please," Ethan begged.

Kira looked away and didn't say anything for a while.

"_Guys, are you coming,"_ someone asked from Conner's communicator.

"We're on our way, Dr. O," Conner said.

He turned back to Kira.

"Well," Conner asked.

Kira looked from his gaze.

"Let's go," Ethan said.

He and Conner began to walk away.

"Fine," Kira snapped.

She gave a heavy breath and began to follow them.

xxx

Kira was being pulled into the big rig by Conner. The island was about to explode and they needed to leave. The only problem was that Trent and Anton had not got out of the building yet.

"Let go of me," Kira yelled.

"Get in," Conner commanded.

"I need to get them out," Kira cried.

"They'll get out of there," Ethan told her.

"Please get in," Tommy said.

Kira's eyes never left the building as she got in. She was the first one out after they passed through the invisaportal.

"Where are they," Kira asked.

She was soon joined by the rest.

"It's not like they're going to fall out of the sky," Ethan said.

Tommy's eyebrows lowered as Conner, Kira, and Hayley rolled their eyes.

"Seriously," Conner asked.

"It worked last time," Ethan said.

Kira shook her head and turned back from them.

"God, please let them be alright," she prayed.

She closed her eyes, hoping Anton and Trent would be in front of her she they opened.

"Anton! Trent," Tommy yelled.

Kira opened her eyes and smiled. Something wasn't right though.

"Dr. Mercer," Ethan asked.

"No way," Hayley gasped.

Kira put her hands over her mouth.

"Trent," she cried.

"Kira…" Ethan and Conner said.

They tried to pull her back, but they couldn't.

"Trent, wake up! Wake up your ass up," Kira yelled.

Anton fell to the ground, Trent still in his arms.

"Kira, he's gone," Tommy said.

She buried her head in Tommy chest as he pulled her up.

xxx

Kira woke up in an cold seat.

"Damn it," she moaned.

She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The End

AN:

So, I'm back. I hope you're as happy as I am about that. The next to be posted will be the last chapter of _Who Knew_. I'm shooting on it to be done within a week.


End file.
